


Furthering the knowledge

by Thrawnduil



Series: Fifty Shades of Blue [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawnduil/pseuds/Thrawnduil
Summary: An officer aboard the Admonitor winds down after a long tedious day of work.





	Furthering the knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> So ... I honestly never thought I would actually write this. But well I stumbled over a list of kink memes and for quite a while my friends have been teasing me about my love for Chiss. Somehow that became the term "Fifty shades of blue" whenever we spoke about Thrawn and Chiss in general. So now I've let a random generator pick prompts from that kink meme list and here we are.  
> ehm, hope you enjoy?

A content sigh escaped him, as he settled on his bed, finally rid of the uniform, clad only in his black briefs. The shift had felt exceptionally long today after another tedious day of cataloguing the flora and fauna of another unknown planetoid. He opened the small drawer next to his bed and rifled through the datapads until he found the one he was looking for. Hardly different looking than the others this one just had a small mark on one side, where it had hit the floor once. Convenient for him. He activated the datapad and turned back to the graphic novel he had been reading for the last few months. It was a guilty pleasure, the content x-rated and certainly not appropriate for an officer. But even the most disciplined man had to wind down sometimes and this novel in particular held a special interest to him. _Fifty Shades of Blue - Adventures of an Imperial_ was by all rights a filthy porn graphic novel, solely written for those who had a fascination with aliens. In this case a certain blue-skinned alien that was not only one of the most feared commanders in the whole Galactic Empire, but also his commanding officer. 

But in a very disturbing way, that was also one of the things that made this fantasy so alluring. He held the datapad securely with his left, while his right hand pushed down his briefs far enough to grasp his already hardening cock, stroking languidly at first. The more he read, however, the more he became engrossed in the story and accompanying pictures. His hand moved faster, a groan escaping him as he imagined himself as the young ensign in the novel, currently being fucked into oblivion by his partner. He closed his eyes, imagining the feel of long, strong fingers pushing his wrists into the mattress, keeping him from touching himself, while the thick, purple cock continued to hit his prostate. He moaned openly now, too engrossed in his fantasy to care about the noises he made as he read on. “Take my cock, Ensign! Take it like the good officer you are!” He could almost hear the cold voice, almost hissing the words into his ear. He felt his gut tightening, his muscles clenching and with a strangled noise he came hard into his hand. For a few moments he just lay still on his bed, limbs heavy with satisfaction, eyes closed. 

A throat was cleared awfully close to him. He shot up at the sound, eyes wide open as he regarded the sudden visitor. He couldn’t breathe, how long had he been standing there? The unrelenting gaze of two red, pupilless eyes was focused on him, two pale blue lips pressed into a thin line. “I apologise for intruding upon your privacy, Captain Niriz”, a smooth, cultured voice offered as a greeting. “I was merely passing by to pick up some of your reports, but since you were unable to be hailed via com I feared that you had another relapse.” On their last mission Dagon Niriz had come into contact with some of the local flora and gone into an anaphylactic shock due to an allergic reaction. He felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Thrawn had to think he was the most unprofessional officer in the whole navy. Barely an hour after his shift, he was lying on his bed masturbating, so far gone that he did not even hear the comlink or the door chime. 

‘If Thrawn knew what he had been reading …’ Before he could even finish that thought, his superior had bent down, picking up the discarded datapad. All colour left Dagon’s face. “Sir, that’s private, please …” However, Thrawn had already looked at it, one eyebrow rising in genuine surprise. That was it. He was toast. Thrawn would demote him, send him from the ship back to the core worlds, if he did not outright court-martial him. Dagon did not dare to look up to see the anger or disappointment in his superior’s face. A very undignified snort erupted from said superior suddenly. Something Dagon had never heard before from him. Curiously he looked up, surprised to see neither anger nor disgust on Thrawn’s face. If Dagon did not know better, he would almost guess that the man was … amused? One corner of his mouth twitched slightly, as if he suppressed a smile. 

“While I appreciate a desire to further your knowledge about my species, Captain Niriz, I have to recommend different reading material. This one is grossly inaccurate.” He would not seriously lecture him about their different biology now, would he? Dagon blinked confused, unable to utter a single word. “You’ll understand that I have to confiscate this, Captain. It would be detrimental, if this … novel would find it’s way into other people’s hands.” Dumbfounded Dagon nodded, clearing his throat to press out a “Of course, sir!” Thrawn acknowledged his answer with a curt nod, before he turned and strode out. “Purple, really”, Dagon heard him mutter almost scoffing.


End file.
